Does it hurt?
by yamora04
Summary: What would you do if you find someone do something unexpected behind you all this time.SANDLE
1. Chapter 1

A/n:I'm new here , so please be nice to me. Before I start anything I want to say that you will be reading some new character and there some cross-over :Aiden and Flack (csi:ny) ,Ryan (Miami).They would exist as long I exist in ff.n.All my fic would have these two woman,Rachel and Natalie(Nat).

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own CSI. If I am, I'm probably does not exist here.

_Where the hell is he?_

She had been looking for him for half an hour already.

_Where could he be?_

She could get the whole team to search for him.

_He was nowhere to be found._

She was in a hurry.

_And lost._

She missed him already. It seems like years to her.

_She had to tell him._

The news. This is one hell important news to talked about.

_And she found him._

Here he was, in the locker room after all this time.

_Hug him._

"Greg…"Sara voice suddenly fade away when she saw someone else with him.

_It's too late._

Cliffhanger……..

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for those who review me.

Disclaimer: The show is not mine.

They were kissing.

_Passionately._

Greg was kissing Sofia.

_She knew it._

They had always showed more interaction to each other.

_Why hadn't she seen it before?_

Sara quickly hides behind a locker after they end their kiss.

_Was she destined to love someone who their heart was captured by other woman?_

Her heart breaks into million pieces when they walked away together without noticing Sara behind the locker.

_She hated Greg, she hated everyone for doing this to her.(A/N:Sorry, if it sound lousy)_

Sara wiped her tears as they left the room.

_Probably this all is her fault._

She could have done it earlier when Greg was falling for her.

_Probably it was too late._

She could have been Sofia right now.

_If she had done it earlier._

A/N:The story does not end over here. If you were hoping other ship (other than sandle) then be prepared because you can vote whether you want sandle or other ship for the next chapter but it would end sandle.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters or what other songs lyric I put in is not mine.

_**I would rather have been shot straight up in cold blood-but to be set up? By people who you trusted? That's bad.  
Tupac Shakur**_

_Having around a person you cared is one of those feel save and secure because you trust them. However, what if the person you trusted or at least the one you never think would betrayed you had just betrayed you. What would you do? _

Sara sighed as she closed her notebooks.

"Sara, are you in there?"

Sara quickly wiped few tears around her eyes." I'm here, Rachel"

Rachel is one of the new CSI that had just transferred from Chicago. Rachel had captured Grissom's attention when they met at the last conference in Chicago. It seems that they had a lot common. (Well, except the insect obsession) Grissom and Rachel had become friends since then.

But then again, Rachel could be the next woman she needs to compete with.

She knew that one day; Rachel will be like Sofia. Capturing the men she admired and she hated that premonition.

"Grissom wants to see you in his office" Rachel walked in the room quietly frowning when she saw Sara wiped her tears.

"You know, tears don't just go away like that"

Sara looked up." Tell him, I'm having a headache and don't tell anyone"

"I won't" Rachel smirked as Sara sighed in relief". Did you see Greg?"

Sara frowned at Rachel last question. "Didn't you see him while you passed by here?"

"I don't think so" Rachel sighed "He promised me, he buys me a lunch"

"Men." Sara smiled" They tend to forget"

"They sure do" Rachel smiled

Silenced.

Rachel smiled wearily "I have a problem"

Sara looked at Rachel "Problem?"

"Uh….yeah"Rachel shifted uncomfortably beside Sara "You see, I mean, how did you manage to get through with all the men here flirting with you?"

"I didn't know they were flirting with me" Sara frowned.

"Oh…just forget it" Rachel sighed, "So, why are you crying?"

"You don't need to know that,Rachel"Sara smiled "Let's keep that as a secret"

TBC


End file.
